The past effects the future
by Athena Wiley
Summary: Twins, three new demi-saiyns, Pluto in deep trouble, and siblings galore.
1. Prolog

Prolog

A woman in a black skirt suit and dark green hair watched three children, one girl and two boys, playing.

" I'm so sorry," she said softly. The children stopped for a second then continued playing. "Pluto Time Freeze," the woman whispered though everyone heard it. A large key-shaped staff appeared in her hand and time as she commanded froze.

With a wave of her staff a portal appeared under each child taking them some where. "It has been done. I just hope they can forgive me," the woman said as another portal opened and she stepped threw. On the wind you could hear, "Pluto Time Resume."

All was as it was except for two heart broken families and many morning friends.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

14 Years Later

"If those dreams are true Trista is so dead," a female voice mumbled in the dark, "I mean a brother. A completely different name and family."

"Usagi what are you talking about," a voice said. Looking over in the moonlight you could see a black cat with a yellow crescent moon on its forehead.

"It's nothing Luna go back to sleep," the girl, Usagi, said.

"Are you sure Usagi?" Luna asked.

"Luna I'm fine. I just had a weird dream," Usagi insisted.

"All right Usa. If you say so," Luna said hesitantly.

"I do say so. Good night," Usagi said.

"Good night, Princess," Luna said falling back asleep.

'About time. She would kill me and put me under constant surveillance if she found out how strong the bond is between Mamuro and me,' Usagi thought.

Mamo-chan are you a wake honey Usagi asked mentally.

Usako, love, what are you doing awake at this hour? Mamuro responded from across town.

I just had a very weird dream.

Did it involve you, me, Pluto, and your twin brother?

Yeah you had the same dream, didn't you?

Of course. What else did you expect?

Just that beloved, just that.

Go to sleep Usako.

Night Mamo-chan.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Two weeks later

Usako, honey, wake up or you'll be late for school, Mamuro's voice sounded softly in her head.

But I'm still tired.

Usa you have to escort that new student today.

Oh ya I forgot

I know you did. I had another one of those dreams last night except it was in this lifetime and Pluto kidnapped us.

I know me to. If I find out I really do have a brother and Setsuna is hiding it from me I'm going to block the Gates for a month and confiscate the time staff.

Honey isn't that a little harsh.

Grrrrrrrrrr.

Okay it is fitting, but how are we going to the other diminution if you block the Gates of Time?

I'm only going to block it from Setsuna. Oh I need you to contact Grâce Galaxie today I need to talk to her as soon as school is out. By the way are you almost here.

Fine I'll call Grâce as soon as I drop you off and I just turned onto your street. 

'Kay I'll be out in a second.

Hurry I want to see my lovely fiancée.

Cool your jets, Hun. I'll be out in a second.

*************************ten minutes later*************************

"Hello Mrs. Neuman," Usagi said upon entering the office.

"Ah, hello Usagi our new student should be here any second. We have arranged it so that he has all the same classes as you sense you'll be his guide," Mrs. Neuman said.

"That's fine Mrs. Neuman."

Just then the door opened and in walked a young man of approximately 6"2' with the same coloring as Usagi. There was an odd expression on the young mans face as he looked at Usagi.

"Ah there you are, Usagi I'd like you to meat our new student from Paris, France Lumière Ensoleil.* Lumière this is Usagi Tsukino she'll be your guide for the next few days," said Mrs. Neuman.

"Mrs. Neuman we need to be going if we want to get to class on time," said Usagi.

"Oh your right Usagi. Well Lumière if you have any problems don't hesitate to come to me," said Mrs. Neuman with a friendly smile.

They stood up in sync with each other and turned and walked out the door.

Usagi looked the young man over and sent a telepathic message to Mamuro, Pluto is dead. With that said Usagi closed their link.

Turning to Lumière, Usagi said, "It's good to see you again Travis."

Okay I'm a French one student so I decided I was going to use this story to practices. Don't worry it's only on the names of new characters. 

*Lumière Ensoleil means light of the sun


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

With Mamuro

A young woman with copper-red hair and golden eyes stood opened the door for Mamuro.

"To what do I owe this pleasure?" the young woman asked as she lead Mamuro into an earth torrid the living room.

As the sat on a beige sofa Mamuro replied, "Usagi wanted me to set up a meeting with you, Grâce, when she gets out of school today."

"Why didn't she just contact me herself?" Grâce asked.

"Probably because see is trying to hide her grades from the scouts along with hiding the majority of her power from them," Mamuro said as though it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"What dose that have to do with anything?" Grâce inquired.

"Why do you think the Princess of the Moon Kingdom would get detention every day? Maybe to take privet lessons with teachers without the Scouts and her current parents finding out." Mamuro responded sarcastically.

"But why does she do that wouldn't she want them to know what she is actually capable of?" Grâce inquired.

"She wants to know they care about her for who she is not because of their duty or because she is family. I mean think of all the faults she shows to everyone. I have to admit my beloved is quite an actress to fool everyone for so long," Mamuro said with pride obvious in his voice.

"How is it you know about this when not even her parents do?" Grâce questioned.

"You'll find out when the time is right," Mamuro replied with a wolfish grin.

***With Usagi***

"Who are you and how do you know that name?" asked Lumière.

"Now I know it's been a long time but I can't believe you've forgotten me, brother. Come on we need to head to class," was Usagi's response.

"What do you mean brother? I don't have a sister," Lumière rationalized. 

Usagi grabbed his sleeve and started pulling him to class. "Come on I can't have detention today. To much to do, a galactic senshi to meet, a fiancé to make out with, a guardian of the Plutonian time gates to kill, and explaining 1000 years of history to you," Usagi ranted.

"Do you know that you're a very scary young woman?" Lumière asked.

"Of course what do you expect from the High Princess of the Silver Alliance who is slowly becoming Sailor Cosmos," Usagi said as though it was the most obvious thing in the universe. Just then, the exasperated princess and the contemplating prince arrived at their class.

Usagi knocked on the door and waved the teacher over.

The teacher stepped out of the classroom and looking at Usagi asked, "Who is this?"

"Mrs. North this is Lumière Ensoleillé our new student from France. I'm his Guide until he gets settled in," Usagi replied.

"Well then Lumière after I introduce you to the class you can go sit by Usagi and her friends, if that's all right with you?" Mrs. North asked.

"That's fine ma'am," Lumière said.

"All right then follow me Lumière, Usagi you can go ahead and sit down," Mrs. North said as they entered the classroom.

"Class," said Mrs. North, "today we have a new student. I will let him introduce himself."

"Bonjour, my name is Lumière Ensoleillé and I have recently moved her from Paris, France. I'm am living alone and looking for my twin sister from whom I was separated at the age of three by my adoptive parents who only wanted a son," Lumière said.

"Very well Lumière please tack a seat by Usagi. Oh and I don't have any extra books so you'll have to share with her as well," Mrs. North said. Lumière went and sat down in the empty desk next to Usagi.

"So my ranting serve it's purpose," Usagi whispered scooting her desk closer to his.

"Of course it took a minute to sync in but it has. Kind of hard to believe that I'm royalty from a millennium ago but it's cool," Lumière responded at the same volume.

Mrs. North interrupted their conversation, "As you know we've been studying myths and today were going to start on my favorite the Silver Millennium. Dose anyone know the legend?" Lumière, Usagi, and the Inners raised their hands.

"Let's start with Minako… 

This story is just the basics, as the Inners know it so we'll leave any changes to be discovered. 


End file.
